


Moon

by AngelicSentinel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Flash Fic, Gen, Reincarnation, Yes They Are Reincarnated as Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: Even across time and space, these people were destined to be a part of something greater. Together, they will save the world.





	1. Ran, Shinichi, Kaito

1.

Mōri Ran doesn’t like horror movies, can’t stand the idea of ghosts. But she goes to sleep one day and wakes up floating in some kind of graveyard. Scared out of her wits, she tries to flee only for a little owl to hop up to her. It’s then she realises she has no limbs, no body. She’s nothing more than a floating head. She screams, but it comes out as some animalistic cry. “Ghhhhaaaa!!!!”

She's scared, but then the little owl repeats a word over and over, _Rowlet,_ she thinks, but to her ears it sounds like words. “Come on, I know it’s ridiculous, but she’s a pretty good person. I don’t want to fight.”

She’s a little taken aback by the little green and brown owl. It has a cute face and a little bowtie, and it almost reminds her of Shinichi. “Shinichi,” she says, with tears in her eyes, thinking back to him. They were beside each other when everything went dark, she does remember that.

“How did you know my name?” The little owl asks, and he looks spooked.

“Your name is Shinichi?” Ran asks.

The owl nods.

“I had a childhood friend named Shinichi,” Ran says. “I don’t remember much, but I do remember that.”

“Your name wouldn’t happen to be Ran, would it?”

Ran can’t nod, but she bobs up and down.

“I was a human once. I had a childhood friend named Ran. You don’t suppose—”

“Shinichi!” Ran cries, and she rubs up against him, nuzzling his owl face, and he wraps his wings around her.

2.

Shinichi wakes up in a dark, warm place. It’s weird. He feels compression but only the barest hint of it. He can both stretch out and not, and that should be impossible but it is.

The first time he’s released from the warm place that feels like a womb is to fight a little black and white bird.

He freaks out as soon as he catches his reflection, stretching out brown, green and white feathers of his own hands and finger, hopping around because he has talons instead of legs. He squawks, he has a beak.

He doesn’t want to fight the bird, but they’re attacking a girl, so he tackles them until they leave him and the young woman alone.

The girl pats his head. “You’re a good Pokémon,” she says. She tilts her head. “You look like a Shinichi. I think I’ll call you Shinichi!"

He trills happily because that’s his name. It may be a strange new place, and not Beika or Tokyo at all, but he thinks he could learn to like this girl that ruffles his head feathers.

3.

Kaito’s mother was as beautiful and as white as he is in this life, with plush silky fur and cold clear eyes. His father was black and red and skilled with illusions, could disguise as any animal he wanted to, and was caught and released into the the wild by humans they have learned to fear, even though they were such once.

Kaito though, causes hailstorms wherever he goes, and for someone who is used to being noticed only when he wants to, it’s a drastic change. It’s good at keeping people away, though, keeping their family safe.

They’ve all been reborn, every single one of them, into the perfect family. That all changes when a rude boy intrudes on their happy home on the mountain, using a fire cat to burn him, catching Kaito, tearing him away from his mother and father and placing him into a tiny ball where he sits for months.

One day he feels movement, the strange tingling sensation from dissolving into a hundred thousand tiny little pieces, and the next he’s in the arms of a little girl. He jumps and runs away, cowering from her. He’s a little embarrassed, but the need to be safe overshoots that.

They’re outside, and a hailstorm starts.

“Oh, you poor thing,” she croons, noticing his untreated burns and bruises. She doesn’t pay attention to the hail, letting it hit her.

“Oh,and your name’s all wrong too. You’re definitely a Kaito aren’t you?” She takes some kind of spray bottle, sprays it on his wounds and he instantly feels better. “I feel bad about trading that Pichu away now,” she says with a sigh. She grabs one of those red and white balls, and Kaito can’t help but shrink back. “It’s all right,” she says, “I’m not going to make you go back. I just want you to meet your new friends.”

She tosses out a ball, and a floating purple ghost with a scary grin and and a little brown and green owl with a bowtie pop out.

“Meet Ran and Shinichi!”

Kaito remembers being human, and he recognises those names. But they couldn’t be…Could they?


	2. Heiji & Kazuha, Aoko, Saguru

4.

If there's one thing Heiji loves, it's Osaka. Heiji hates this city. It’s loud and it’s noisy and he has fight ugly black rats and literal piles of oily garbage for his food anytime he wants to eat. He just woke up one day, curled against Kazuha, her fur just as yellow as his is. (And fur, why are they some kind of animal thing?)

At least they’re together. That’s something. And Kazuha is small and cute like this, so he can’t say it’s all bad, even if he’s just as small and as cute as she is. Still, he’s just glad she remembers what was before. He wouldn’t know what to do if he woke up alone.

Sometimes, people come out to fight, but Heiji always runs away.

Then one day it starts hailing in the middle of the warm, tropical city, and he’s rushing to get them to some shelter when he bumps into a blue-eyed little white fox with six tails. It startles him, and he immediately goes on the defensive, letting out a burst of electricity.

The fox dodges in an elegant backflip, letting out a burst of icy breath that chills Heiji to the bone when Kazuha jumps in with a loud cry, cheering for him and pushing him out of the way and nearly getting frozen herself. The little girl, the little _human_ girl, stops, looks at them both with a long, considering gaze.

“Kaito, come back,” she says, and the little fox croons and prances back to her side, nuzzling against her hand as she scratches him behind the ears. The hail stops.

“Hey, Ran!” she says, and a round purple ghost just winks into existence. “Use lick!” And the the ghost is speeding towards him, mouth wide, tongue lolling.

“No! Don’t hurt Heiji!” Kazuha screams, and jumps in front of him.

It makes the ghost called Ran pull up from the attack at the last moment. “Hattori? Hattori Heiji?”

Heiji frowns. “You ain’t _that_ Ran, are you?”

“Ran?” Kazuha asks tentatively.

“Kazuha?” Ran says.

As if she can understand them, the little human girl says, “Heiji and Kazuha, huh? I guess you’re a pair. Welcome to the team!”

5.

When Aoko wakes up, she’s underwater, and upside down. It takes her a moment to orient herself, and she soon finds herself swimming with ease. It’s like the time she went scuba diving with Kaito, and they found that submarine filled with treasure.

Except she doesn’t need an air tank. Hmm. She hasn’t thought about that day in years. Not long after she awakens, though, there’s an interesting little ball that she feels driven to touch. Before she can, though, she’s yanked out of the water, facing a big yellow rat with red cheeks in front of a tiny girl.

“Heiji! Use thundershock!”

And suddenly a wave of electricity comes crashing toward her, and she braces herself, but it hits her horn and just dissipates away over the water.

“Heiji return! Ran, you’re up! Hypnosis!”

A ghost like thing with wide eyes and creepy hands comes at her, and suddenly Aoko meets oblivion.

She wakes up to someone stroking her head. “Aoko is a good name, don’t you think, everyone? Kaito, where are you going?”

“Bakaito?” She asks tentatively. A little white fox slumps in the corner, looking a little dejected, ears back and tail slumped.

“Figures you’d be a dumb fish, Ahoko,” he says, and Aoko knows he finds fish like her distasteful, but then his tails start wagging anyway, and he licks her on the head. She bumps him back with her horn, and suddenly everything is all right.

6.

Saguru is a police puppy born to a long line of police puppies. But he remembers being a detective, and the son of an agent and a policeman. There’s a bit of cognitive dissonance, adapting to his new life.

His future police partner seems like a good man, just a little slow. Before they can bond properly Saguru is way ahead of him, chasing after the criminal in black who stole a Pokemon.

He catches the criminal, threatens him with fire, forces him to the nearest police station, but gets lost on the way back, until he’s finally forced to rest under a tree by a Pokemon center.

That’s where he sees them. A young Pokemon trainer, just starting out on her adventure, looks like, but she already has six trailing after her. She seems like a good one. A Haunter, a Dartrix, a Vulpix, and two Pikachu follow her, while she carries a Goldeen in her arms.

She seems….she seems like a good trainer. As son of a police Arcanine, he’s seen all types, and those that abuse their Pokemon are the worst. So he trots up to her, expecting a fight. What he’s not expecting is the “Saguru!” and the head ruffle from the trainer and the surprised reactions of all the Pokemon, ending with Aoko’s happiness to see him and Kuroba and Hattori’s gentle ribbing.

Still, he thought he was alone in this weird reincarnation world, so it is nice to have company. He joins them on their quest with no second thought to his police partner.

It’s not like Alola is big on crime, anyway.


End file.
